Hurt
by Konoto
Summary: Songfic El santuario es atacado por una sombra extraña, pero esa sombra quiere algo... quiere a Camus. Algo raro, lo sé u.uU. MiloxCamus yaioiLemon tal vez


Espero que no me quede muy mal n.nU es un songfic. MiloxCamus.

Este fic contiene yaoi y tal vez, he dicho TAL VEZ lemon.

**Hurt**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter I: Vampire**

Era una fría y oscura noche, sin luna y sin estrellas que adornaran en cielo, ya que éste se encontraba cubierto por una capa de nubes color plomo que anunciaban tormenta.

Una sombra se deslizó silenciosa y furtivamente por entre las casas de santuario sin que ninguno de los caballeros se percatara de su oscura presencia, pero su suerte le dio la espalda en cuanto puso un pie en la onceava casa, el Templo de Acuario.

**I hurt myself today**

**To see if I still feel**

**I focus in the pain**

**The only thing that's real**

--Quién osa invadir mi templo?.-se escucha la voz del guardián retumbar en las frías paredes, el sonido de aquella voz hizo a la sombra detener su camino.

--Un simple mortal no merece saber mi nombre.-respondió la sombra con una voz fría y profunda, tanto que causó un leve y casi imperceptible temblor por parte del acuariano.

--Lo repetiré una sola vez más… quién eres?!.-exigió con voz fría y enérgica.

--Y yo te lo diré mil veces si es necesario…-dijo la voz que parecía cada vez más cerca.- Soy todo y nada a la vez… soy vida y muerte… blanco y negro… ángel y demonio..-terminó parándose a escasos tres metros del francés, quien estaba en guardia, a la espera de algún ataque repentino.

Un destello luminó por completo al santuario, cubriendo todo en una luz azul pálido durante fracciones de segundo. Aquella sombra desapareció ante los incrédulos ojos del pelirrojo, quien intentó ver a través de la oscuridad sin éxito alguno.

**The needle tears a hole**

**The old familiar swing**

**Try to kill it all away**

**But I remember everything**

--Dónde estas?.-preguntó a la oscuridad.-Muéstrate!.-exigió.

--Aquí.-dijo la voz, prácticamente susurrándole al oído, provocando un respingo involuntario en el franco, quien se volvió para hacer frente a aquella sombra que invadía su templo.

Afuera, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, mojando con gran rapidez todo bajo ella, convirtiéndose prontamente en un verdadero diluvio. Gruesas gotas caían golpeando fuertemente cualquier cosa que estuviera bajo ellas; siendo la lluvia acompañada por rayos y truenos. Aquella no era una sombra, era una figura cubierta por una capucha negra que no permitía ver su rostro. La figura alzó una de sus manos, pálida y de dedos largos y fuertes, retiró la capucha.

**What have I become?**

**My sweetest friend**

**Everyone I know**

**Goes away in the end**

Y pudo verlo, pudo ver su rostro, aquel rostro.

Parecía… irreal. Aquel rostro no daba signo de vida, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que ser trataba de un cadáver y lo daría por muerto si no fuera por aquellos ojos, que eran el único signo de vida en aquel pálido rostro. Aquellos ojos eran muy… peculiares. Eran de un extraño color violeta con betas azules, con una pupila alargada como la de un gato. Sus negros cabellos, lánguidos y lacios caían sobre sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Con una piel tan pálida como el papel. Y aquella criatura le sonrió.

**You could have it all**

**My empire of dirt**

**I will let you down**

**I will make you hurt**

Otro relámpago y la criatura desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Se puso de nuevo en guardia al suponer algún ataque repentino, se mantuvo alerta a cualquier movimiento hecho por aquella figura. Pero la oscuridad le impedía ver claramente, solo los ocasionales destellos de luz le permitían ver entre las tinieblas, pero no eran de gran ayuda, ya que la criatura se movía con demasiada velocidad para que sus ojos la detectaran claramente, lo único que podía ver era una mancha negra pasar con gran rapidez detrás y frente a él.

--Eres muy diferente a los demás humanos, Camus de Acuario.-dijo la voz.-El corazón de la mayoría de los hombres late… bum, bum, bum, bum… cuando los acecho.-dijo acompañando cada 'bum' con un leve contacto entre sus dos manos.-Pero el tuyo es diferente… bum…. bum… bum…… bum…… es lento y calmado.-susurro al oído del acuario, éste se volvió intentando golpearlo, pero no lo logró ya que la figura lo esquivó con gran facilidad.

**I wear this crown of shit**

**Upon my liar's chair**

**Full of broken thoughts**

**I cannot repair**

--Maldito!!!.-dijo hacienda otro intento de atacarlo, esta vez con sus poderes de hielo, pero falló por segunda vez, y pagó su error.

La criatura se posicionó frente a él y con un simple y rápido movimiento de su mano lo golpeó, estrellándolo contra la pared, la figura se acercó al cuerpo caído del franco, inclinándose para quedar a su altura.

--Los humanos son tan… frágiles.-dijo al tiempo que con una de sus manos retiraba suavemente la sangre que emanaba de la herida en el lado derecho del rostro de Camus.-Pueden morir en instantes.-susurró al tiempo que aferraba sus manos alrededor del cuello del acuariano, alzándolo hasta que el rostro del pelirrojo quedo a la altura del suyo, era alto, tanto que no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo con la punta de sus pies, las frías manos de la criatura se cerraron mas apretadamente alrededor de su cuello, cortándole el suministro de oxígeno.

**Beneath the stains of time**

**The feeling disappear**

**You are someone else**

**I am still right here**

Al ver que comenzaba a perder la consciencia, la criatura deshizo su agarre, dejando caer a Camus, quien respiraba entrecortadamente. En un movimiento repentino y sin que aquella criatura se lo esperaba, el acuario se incorporó súbitamente y lanzó un ataque, congelándole el brazo derecho por completo.

--Al parecer subestimé tus poderes, caballero.-dijo sonriendo la criatura al tiempo que observaba con atención su brazo.

--Eso te enseñará a nunca subestimar a un caballero de Athena.-pronunció el pelirrojo altivamente.

--Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias.-dijo sonriendo.

Y para asombro del francés, la criatura tomó con fuerza su mano congelada y la arrancó de un tirón.

**What have I become?**

**My sweetest friend**

**Everyone I know**

**Goes away in the end**

De aquel muñón sangrante, apareció una nueva mano, igual a la anterior. La criatura miró sonriente como la expresión de asombro pasaba a una de horror en el bello rostro del franco. Con sus orbes caoba abiertas al máximo.

--Creo que tú eres el indicado.-dijo la criatura sonriendo perversamente.-Vendrás conmigo, acuario.-pronunció tomando con fuerza una de las muñecas del pelirrojo, quien trató de resistirse.-Aunque tenga que arrastrarte.-amenazó, para golpear con su puño en el estómago del pelirrojo, dejándolo sin aire momentáneamente.-Bien, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas entonces.-dijo con voz fría acorralando al adolorido acuariano contra la pared.-Tendré que transformarte ahora mismo.-dijo al momento de sujetar fuertemente las muñecas del pelirrojo sobre la cabeza de éste con una sola de sus manos, mientras que acercó peligrosamente sus labios al blanco cuello del francés, quien trataba a toda costa de liberarse, pero le era inútil, la criatura le estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza.-Realmente hermoso.-susurró, dejando que sus afilados colmillos rozaran con la suave piel de Camus.

**You could have it all**

**My empire of dirt**

**I will let you down**

**I will make you hurt**

--Maldito, suéltame!!.-exigió el acuario con voz entrecortada.

--Para que hacerlo, me pertenecerás aunque no lo quieras.-dijo para acto seguido clavar sus caninos en la dermis del pelirrojo.

--Suéltalo!!!.-exigió una voz furiosa y enérgica.

Ambos, el pelirrojo y la criatura se volvieron hacia donde provenía la voz, a escasos tres metros de ellos se encontraba un Milo de Escorpio totalmente empapado por la lluvia y una mirada de profunda furia en sus ojos turquesas.

--Milo!.-susurró el acuario sorprendido de verlo allí.

--Maldito! Te dije que lo soltaras!.-rugió el escorpión lanzando su ataque de agujas escarlata, haciendo que la figura soltara a Camus repentinamente, quien cayó de rodillas en el piso.-Estas bien?.-preguntó el rubio una vez que estuvo a su lado, recibiendo un ligero asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo.

--No creas que me he dado por vencido, Camus de Acuario… Volveré por ti, y la próxima vez, no escaparás.-dijo la figura desvaneciéndose.

**If I could start again**

**A million of miles away**

**I World keep myself**

**I would find a way**

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

Listo, listo!!!! Fuf! Lo he terminado justo a tiempo, y yo que creí que no lo lograría u.u… bueno… hasta aquí a llegado el fic, quieren continuación? n.n


End file.
